


Enshrouded in a Blazing Aura

by MiniNephthys



Category: Yggdra Union
Genre: Community: kink_bingo, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-28
Updated: 2011-07-28
Packaged: 2017-10-21 20:57:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/229767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiniNephthys/pseuds/MiniNephthys
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nessiah is always attracted to Gulcasa.  Kink Bingo, for the square "rough sex."  November 2010.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Enshrouded in a Blazing Aura

Gulcasa has golden eyes. It's easy for someone to say that they're made for staring into, and even Nessiah has gotten distracted by them on occasion. He's seen their pupils narrow while he fights, and they're fearsome to behold.

Not quite as intimidating as when they glow during Genocide's effect, of course, but in terms of beauty, he prefers them when they're more clearly visible. They both have their separate methods of appeal.

Nessiah has often watched Gulcasa's Genocides when he was not personally engaged in combat. The raw beauty of that form, more powerful than all the soldiers whose lives fueled it, is captivating, just as much as his eyes are.

Once, the battle was drawing to a close, but a particularly annoying opponent was the last enemy standing. He charged at Gulcasa, weapon clashing against Gulcasa's scythe before being knocked away.

Nessiah leaned out from behind the corner of a nearby building and watched.

Gulcasa grit his teeth before speaking. "O ancient wyrm, enshrouded in a blazing aura... Thy flames shall unleash the fury of Hell."

Fire cascaded from him, consuming the other members of his regiment. It covered his hair and his scythe. With an almost inhuman growl, Gulcasa quickly made short work of the troublesome enemy. Then he turned his attention to the watching Nessiah.

Nervously, Nessiah took a step back. Gulcasa was dangerous in this state, and while he usually could be trusted to tell friend from foe, he also usually never spent this long in that form without any enemies to fight. He took in a deep breath when Gulcasa appeared before him, still dark and golden-eyed and filled with raw power. "Gulcasa. You can return to normal now."

Gulcasa smirked widely. "I don't want to." Instead of obeying, he pulled Nessiah into a bruising kiss. It was as painful as it was pleasurable, with Gulcasa biting down on Nessiah's bottom lip. His hands tightened on Nessiah's shoulders hard enough to leave marks.

Nessiah felt himself being rapidly aroused by such rough advances. He pressed up against Gulcasa's armor, wincing a little at first at the hard contact. Then he bit down on one of Gulcasa's ears.

Gulcasa growled and pushed him against the building wall. One of his hands left Nessiah's shoulder in order to grip harshly at him, earning a moan from Nessiah.

Things continued like that briefly, before Nessiah let out a shrill cry that he desperately hoped no one else heard and stained his robes. At the same time, Gulcasa's eyes came back into focus and his skin lightened.

"...Are you all right?" Gulcasa asked hesitantly, brushing a strand of hair out of Nessiah's face where sweat had made it cling.

Nessiah smiled. "I'm fine, although I will be needing to change clothes at the soonest opportunity. More importantly, Gulcasa, you must not have gotten very much relief through your armor."

Gulcasa blushed. "Well... no..."

"As I thought," Nessiah replied, smile widening. "Return to the castle with me, and I'll see about returning the favor. As roughly as you like."


End file.
